I Kissed a Girl (Episode)
I Kissed a Girl Source is the 7th episode of the third season of Glee. It will be directed by Tate Donovan Source. This episode will premiere on November 29. Description Finn tries to rally the rival show-choirs behind one of their own. Life gets more complicated for Quinn and Puck. Sue’s bid for political office causes heartbreak for another teacher; and the student body elections turn scandalous. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot Source *The episode starts with Shue, Shelby, Santana and Finn and Figgins’ office. Figgins wants to suspend Santana, but Finn says she didn’t slap him. *Sue is doing subliminal advertising for iPhone 5. *Santana says that she told her parents and they are cool with that. *Finn offers to connect the two clubs for one week. *Figgins calling Kurt to his office. He says he suspects him of fraudulent voting. *Kurt tells about it to Finn and Rachel, and Rachel admits of what she did. *Shelby calls Puck to the hospital because of Beth. *An after-act scene of Shelby/Puck. Shelby deports him but he gets angry. *Santana tells her grandma that she is gay and is dating Brittany. *Her grandmother chasing her away and says something like “Get out of the house. I don’t want to see you anymore”. Santana is crying. *Beiste telling Cooter that she loves him. *Kurt congratulates Brittany on winning, and she says something like “You’re still the best unicorn”. Spoilers *A character will go jewelery shopping for an engagement ring. Source *New Directions' sectionals plans get messed up. Source *This episode is going to be "very shocking." Source Source *Finn writes "Lady Music Week" on the board. Source *Something will cause Finn to have an emotional performance. Source *Emma and Will are seen on the couch making out. (as seen in promo) *"Lady Music Week" is Finn's idea. Source Santana Coming Out Tour *This episode focuses on Santana coming out to her family. Source *Ausiello also said "I’m guessing the title — and accompanying Katy Perry cover — refer to that." Implying that Brittany and Santana might kiss during this episode. Source *Ryan wants to handle Santana's coming out storyline differently than Kurt's saying that her parents might not accept her as a lesbian. Source *Some guy harasses Santana and the girls come to her aid with Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and also Sugar are involved in the song as seen in promo. Source *Figgins tries to suspend Santana for slapping Finn, but Finn decides to say it never happened in order to have a fair competition at Sectionals with Santana and the Troubletones. Source *Santana comes out to Sue and Becky. Brittany is just present. Source *Santana shares her secret with her grandmother. (They’re using part of American Horror Story’s set for Santana’s grandma’s kitchen.) Source *OMGlee_ on twitter (a very reliable source) says, "Brittana fans, One thing. Wait til 3x07." Source She clarified that she DID NOT mean a kiss. She meant the scene with Santana and her grandmother, hinting that Brittany is with Santana when she tells her. Source *Finn tells Santana that they are worried about her, but she calls him fetus face and tells him to worry about himself. (as seen in promo) *New Directions and Troubletones team up to help Santana. Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar and Brittany are performing "I Kissed a Girl" with Rachel and Santana. *Brittany's there for her in one important scene. Source *Brittany is definitely there for her girl Santana during her "coming out tour," as we've started to call it. Yes, Santana will be coming out to more than one person in the next episode: Sue, Becky, and most importantly…her Grandmother. And we anticipate Brittana fans will be smiling so hard at those two during that scene that their faces will be sore the next day. Source *Also, looks like it's time to put all that Finn vs. Santana nonsense behind us, because the pair reconcile in this week's episode. Source *If you are a Brittana fan, you will be happy to know that the female couple is only getting closer. Santana’s big coming out will not only involve her grandmother but will also include Sue and Becky. The episode will only mean good things for Brittana, solidifying their relationship with a few amazing scenes. Source *Santana's grandmother is Dominican woman named Alma Lopez, and is a "strong and conservative" woman Source *Kurt and Blaine sing Perfect to Santana. Source *Santana is not in her Cheerios uniform at her house. Source Elections *Rachel is up to no good. *Something shocking will happen to Rachel in this episode. Source **It will happen at the end of the episode. Source *Rachel tells Figgins that Brittany is bribing students with Pixi Sticks for votes. Source However, he does nothing. *Rachel stuffs the ballot box in Kurt’s favor. Source *Brittany becomes McKinley's senior class president. Source *The "shocking" scene for Rachel is that she gets suspended, presumably for stuffing the ballots, and has to miss Sectionals. Source Beiste/Cooter/Sue Love Triangle *Beiste's new man is Sue’s booty call and the two ladies end up fighting for him. Source *Becky takes picture of Sue and Cooter at Breadsticks and Beiste stumbles upon them and asks Cooter if he is on a date, to which he replied that he is. (as seen in promo) *Sue is probably determined to get herself a man, because Santana's lesbianism is being used in a smear campaign against Sue from another opponent, also pointing out that Sue doesn't have a husband. (as seen in the promo) Quinn's Plan Deeds and Puck *Quinn tries to seduce Puck into making another baby with her. She evens tries to use wine coolers like in season 1. Puck rejects her. Source *Something happens to Beth, as Puck and Shelby have her in the ER. Source *Puck and Shelby sleep together. Shelby tells him to leave. Source *Puck and Quinn are in bed together (as seen in promo). Scenes *A scene between Rachel, Kurt, and Brittany Source *A scene with Principal Figgins, Santana, Finn, Will, and Shelby Source *A scene with Rachel in Principal Figgins' office for stuffing the ballots. Source *A scene between Rachel, Kurt, and Finn Source Production *Filming of the episode finished on November 1, with the filming of the final scene of the episode. Source Source *The Glee executives are looking to cast a doctor. Source *They have already finished filming this episode. Source *There is something happening regarding the Cheerios, possibly a dance number, that makes it necessary to cast extras that are trained cheerleaders, rather than just an extra. Source *Glee is looking for a Latina beauty so we could meet Santana's mother at last. Source Music *During the preformance of I Kissed A Girl Kurt and Blaine are seen filming the girls with their phones. As seen in I Kissed A Girl song perfomance *Constant craving is the last number. Source *A scene between Coach Beiste, Figgins, Kurt and Burt in Figgins office. A song is also involved in this scene and Coach Beiste is one of the confirmed singers. Source *Three musical numbers were filmed on 10/27. Source *A musical number with Finn was filmed on 10/28. Source *Someone from tumblr who had a chance to go to the set said they filmed I Kissed a Girl. Source *The scene of'' I'm The Only One'' was filmed today 10/31. Source *They’re filming Constant Craving today. Santana is actually singing lead, not Shelby as previously posted. Source *The scene for Perfect has been filmed. Source Trivia *This will be the sixth episode to feature a song with the same title as the episode. Songs *'Perfect' by P!nk. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'I'm the Only One '''by ''Melissa Etheridge. Sung by Puck. *'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Finn with New Directions Boys. *'Jolene' by Dolly Parton. Sung by Shannon Beiste. *'I Kissed a Girl '''by ''Katy Perry. Sung by Santana and Rachel with New Directions Girls and The Troubletones. *'Constant Craving '''by ''k.d. lang. Sung by Santana, Shelby, Kurt and Rachel. Guest Stars *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley Source *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez. Source *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg Photos 296890_244093152312534_172950072760176_620611_528612732_n.jpg tumblr_lutprwd98C1qhl34to1_r1_500.jpg iuygtfd.png tumblr_lutpn6J6Zl1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lutq41ZBre1r6nrbwo4_250.jpg tumblr_lutq41ZBre1r6nrbwo2_250.jpg tumblr_lutpzlJjhb1qhl34to1_500.jpg 307glee_ep307-sc11_038.jpg 307glee_ep307-sc24_025.jpg 307gleeep307_scene17teacherslounge_0025.jpg 307gleeep307_scene17teacherslounge_0056.jpg normal_0070.jpg tumblr_luvbwcTY381qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_luvbwcTY381qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_luvetqeLl41qapg62o1_500.jpg tumblr_luvd6jJRFu1qdx7bgo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_luvd6jJRFu1qdx7bgo5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_luw11rQ8vD1qcf3p6o4_250.jpg normal_0140.jpg normal_016.jpg tumblr_luw1ljw1X41qi6sxbo1_500.png tumblr_luw2m0Riz41r48fhno1_500.png tumblr_luw4cdgG5r1qe2o1go1_500.jpg normal_0031.jpg normal_00412.jpg 1normal_005.jpg normal_012123.jpg tumblr_lv30xuRriQ1qjb4w1o1_500.jpg Santana Vote Brittany I KISSED A GIRL.jpg Troubletones I KISSED A GIRL.jpg Lady Music Week I KISSED A GIRL.jpg Finn talking to Santana I KISSED A GIRL.jpg santana.png Brittanaikag.jpg American-Horror-Story-kitchen-9.jpg|American Horror Story Kitchen (probably what Santana's Grandmothers kitchen will look like)|linktext=American Horror Story Kitchen (probably what Santana's Grandmothers kitchen will look like) Brittany-Candy.PNG Glee-Season-3-Meet-the-Cast-5.jpg Videos thumb|left|281px|I Kissed a Girl Promo #2 thumb|right|295px|I'm The Only Onethumb|right|295px thumb|left|295px|Girls Just Want To Have Funthumb|300px|right|I Kissed a Girl Performance thumb|left|295px|Jolenethumb|right|295px|Constant Cravingthumb|300px|left|Perfect thumb|left|295px|I Kissed A Girlthumb|right|295px thumb|left|295px Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes